


All I Need

by Freya_drabbles



Category: Frozen - Fandom, Frozen 2 - Fandom, elsanna - Fandom, icest - Fandom
Genre: Elsanna - Freeform, F/F, Incest, icest - Freeform, postF2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22937764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freya_drabbles/pseuds/Freya_drabbles
Summary: Anna knew she would never do anything to oppose her sister's happiness, but her heart already had so many cracks that she was surprised that it was still functioning. God, it was so hard to breathe. She felt like she was back in that cave when she had thought that Elsa was gone forever. Only this time, that seemed to be true.
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	All I Need

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, is Elsanna. No, you don't have to read it if you don't like it... or comment. Just know the heart ask pleasure first.

Happiness had lasted so little, Anna thought as she walked through the halls of the castle, the windows lighting her steps with bright sun rays. At first she couldn’t believe it, Elsa returning to the castle, returning to Arendelle, to her side.  
She had prepared everything for her sister’s arrival, redesigned her old room to be worthy of a goddess. Even the villagers were so happy with her return. Everything would be like before. Before that damn Ahtohallan took her sister away from her. Finally Elsa had understood that she didn’t need to live far into an enchanted forest to fulfill her duty as a bridge between humans and nature, between humanity and the divine. And Anna received her back with her arms and heart wide open.  
It hadn't been long, just a few months. But in those months back to a loneliness to which she never wanted to return, Anna understood many things. The most important, in whose hands lay her heart. At first she thought she was going crazy, that isolation had taken a toll on her sanity and was finally losing contact with reality. But re-evaluating her life until that moment, analyzing the experiences lived and the decisions made, it all made sense.  
Struggling with the uncertainty of the newly discovered feelings and the happiness of seeing her sister returning to the castle, Anna opened the doors once again, this time waiting for the appearance of a water horse and Elsa’s warm smile.

What she didn’t expect, however, was Elsa leading a small contingent of Northuldra people crossing the streets of her kingdom.

"We will stablish diplomatic relations between the Northuldra people and Arendelle" Elsa had said with a smile after returning the tight hug with which the queen had received her.

Anna had accepted it without hesitation, never doubting her sister. And so,  _she_ had entered their lives. The one sent as a representative of Yelena and the people of the sun, Honeymaren.  
In the beginning, Anna thought it would soon get used to the changes, eventually everything would be just like before, right?

How wrong she was.

Anna's walk was interrupted by a memory, a painful one. The first time she felt her heart was torn from inside of her of chest, sadly not the last. Elsa was taking a tour of the castle next to Honeymaren, explaining what each room or gallery was. Anna followed, issuing funny comments here and there.  
Upon entering the portrait room, Elsa began telling her guest what each one meant or represented. While both admired a huge painting depicting a field scene, Honeymaren's hand had carelessly rested on Elsa's lower back, as if it were a gesture she frequently made. Elsa had looked at her and smiled, continuing with her explanation of the painting or telling some detail about the painter, Anna didn’t remember. She only remembered a sharp ringing in her ears as she felt her heart begin to crack.

The queen clenched her fist and resumed her way. She was going to her private study, she had something to do there, even if she didn't remember what it was. From the windows behind her desk, Anna spotted the garden behind the castle, a small and secluded paradise that bore another painful memory that afflicted her soul. A few days ago she had invited Elsa to a picnic there, but when she arrived her sister was sitting next to Honeymaren, and the girl was putting back a lock of hair that had escaped the blonde's braid, caressing it delicately. The gesture was tender and terribly intimate. Anna's heart felt a tug again, as if it was about to sink into the depths of her own personal hell, and a new crack opened. The pain was unbearable. The center of her chest became a dark and deep emptiness that threatened to devour what was left of her happiness.  
She tried not to pay attention, ignoring every painful beat that reminded her of what she was loosing, and focused on trying to enjoy the sunny day and the picnic in the garden. She didn’t succeed. It rained in her soul and she was sure it was all tears she wasn't shedding.

Sitting back at her desk, Queen Anna brought the documents she would have to review today. Trying to protect her dying heart behind a wall of routine and responsibilities. That same morning, during breakfast, she had asked Elsa to help her review these documents, she was explaining their importance to the economic future of the kingdom when she was interrupted by Honeymaren.

"Today we will go for a walk in the village. I asked Elsa to be my guide and she accepted, of course" she said putting a hand on the blonde's wrist.

Anna nodded and didn't say another word for the rest of the breakfast. She didn't dare to look up, she didn't want to see more. At the first opportunity she got up and left that room without looking back. She could no longer be there, the situation oppressed her, the space was not enough, the air was too dense to breathe

There she was, with Elsa back in Arendelle but alone anyway.

She knew she would never do anything to oppose her sister's happiness, but her heart already had so many cracks that she was surprised that it was still functioning. Actually, she wasn't sure it was still beating. God, it was so hard to breathe. She felt like she was back in that cave when she had thought that Elsa was gone forever. Only this time, that seemed to be true.  
A sob escaped from the depths of her being, she could no longer contain it. She put a hand to her chest as if trying to ease the deep and lacerating pain. And she cried. She cried as if she no longer had anything to lose, as if she didn't mind running out of tears.

* * *

Among broken sobs it was where Elsa found her, with her face buried in her arms, trembling from the effort to contain so much pain but falling apart anyway. Anna didn’t hear her enter the study or approach her and she didn’t even flinch when she took her in her arms, pulling her away from the desk, the crying only came back stronger.

"I'm so sorry" Elsa whispered repeatedly, as if singing a prayer that would make everything better.

Anna no longer had the strength to fight.

"Just go, Elsa. Go with her and be happy. God knows you deserve it."

Elsa's suspicions were confirmed in that moment and she smiled at her True Love.

"I can't be happy if it's not by your side, Anna" she said as she took the redhead's face in her hands and kissed her deeply.

Anna melted in her arms, that kiss had brought her back to life. When they separated, they both smiled.

"But, Honeymaren..."

"She has been behaving strangely lately and I don't like it one bit. The thing she did earlier was the last straw. I sent her to live at one of the inns in town. She can do her job as ambassador from there, and I..."

It wasn’t necessary to finish, Anna threw herself on her in a scorching kiss. The rest of the world faded away.


End file.
